A Love So Pure
Only a week has passed since I moved in to a new house with someone truly special to me I got to say goodbye to Grand Pangolin Arms as it was time to start a new life A happy and prosperous life with a man who has stood by my side ever since we were partners With his courage, heart and wit, he helped me overcome all of my fears and prejudices Nick, you´ve always been so special to me, and you´re that even more now when we are finally married Together under the same bed, we´re spending our first weekend Our curtains closed and a lamp lighting the dark room during this peaceful night The bedroom of our house is like the home of a love most sweet and affectionate I lie there on the sheets, wearing some nightwear so sensual and silky Bright red and feminine, it really matches my feelings for you, honey I just returned from a nice bath I just had, which made me feel warm and relaxed Now, I´m ready for some love tonight with my vulpine husband My heart pounds in excitement as I think of you at that moment You always treat me with such care, tenderness and respect Then you enter the room at last, ready to have me in your embrace Half-undressed and smiling, I can see your most handsome features I give you a flirtatious look and make more room for you as you enter the bed With an adorable fluffball husband like you, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world You place your strong yet gentle fox arms around me, nuzzling me a bit with your snout It feels like if I were dreaming, but I´m not I´ve seen many wonderful things throughout this city, from the jungles and deserts to the sapphire skies But nothing looks as amazing to me as the sly, gentle smile on your foxy face Two hearts connected by a genuine, mutual feeling With you, any special moment is worth rejoicing I turn around and lean closer, giving your handsome chest a massage We´re as close as a couple can get during this moment, our eyes burning with love Some may know me as the tough, no-nonsense policewoman from the ZPD But you´re the only one who gets to see the sweet, romantic woman that lies inside I don´t even mind you using the word “cute” on me, since you always mean it as a compliment Frankly, I´m not afraid to get cute with you whenever you want that Softly, you help me undress to my natural state before I get back to your arms As you´re on me, you boop my twitching nose teasingly and give my cheeks a gentle smoosh My feelings for you are still strong, unlike any love ever known Understanding and protecting one another, we´ll never feel alone You were always such a sweet boyfriend, bringing me flowers and always remembering my birthdays And if affection were an art form, you sure would be a groundbreaking genius Your paws travel from my shoulders to my waist as you softly kiss my belly button It feels so wonderful that I blush heavily while your paw strokes my tiny chin My eyes closed, I lean against your orange, beautiful fur, feeling how fluffy it is At this very moment, my heart and soul couldn´t be at a better place Living the rest of my life with you, I´m going to be such a happy, loving wife I give my fox a demure, flirty smile as you call me a beautiful doe All I can see is your handsome figure as you look me deep into my eyes With a fluffy-tailed, perky eared hunk like you, it´s no wonder I feel so amorous You lift me up, with me placing my legs behind your back and my paws around your face gently It´s only seconds away before a romantic kiss ensues between the fox and the bunny Our lips pressed deep against each other while our embrace is at its tightest, neither of us letting go Moments like this are only one of the many reasons why I love you so The days to come in our life will be full of moments like this, I´m sure After the kiss ends, we just lie close to each other on the bed, cuddling together I lie on my back, with my paws and feet in the air, feeling so blissful As long as this bond between us exists, we´ll never fall With your tail and paws, you hold me like a valuable treasure as my heart still beats peacefully Nick, thank you so much for another moment like this, it was so lovely Deep in our hearts dwells something truly indescribable A love so pure. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories in natural state Category:Romantic fics Category:Poem style